Damian Porter
The half-blood offspring of the primordial goddess Gaea, Damian is a Greek demiprotogenos, and one prophesized to set off a series of events that would rock the world forever. History Gaea's Contingency Though her initial plan with the Giants had failed (back before the second Titanomachy), Gaea knew that if she failed, she would need another way to strike at the Olympians for deposing her children the Titans, despite being her grandchildren by definition, and thus she (literally) conceived a contingency plan with a middle-aged hippie named Richard Porter: a baby boy named Damian, the first and only demiprotogenos born in the modern world; Richard wasn't happy with having to conform to society's laws, and he almost immediately gave Damian away to the first person who would take him. Foturnately, the first person he gave the baby to was a satyr in disguise, who was appalled by a mortal's lack of empathy and responsibility. Almost immediately, the satyr recognized that the abandoned baby was divine in nature, and wasted no time in taking the infant to Camp Half-Blood for safekeeping. At Camp Since he was just a baby at the time, when he was kept at camp, Damian had to be kept in the Big House in a baby room until he was old enough to be put in a cabin; since he radiated primordial godly power, both Chiron and Dionysus agree that they have to keep his presence in camp secret until he's old enough to integrate into camp without being suspected, and for the next 11 years of his life he's sheltered, kept up in the ways of camp by Dionysus and Chiron who visit him regularly and basically act like parents until his 11th birthday, when he discreetly joins the Camp and ends up in the Hermes cabin as one of the undetermined kids. He took primarily a "backseat role" in the following years account, cheering at the first year Percy Jackson showed up with the rest of the Hermes cabin, was probably the least noticed by Tantalus during his brief tenure as activities director, stayed with the camp after most of them deserted to join Kronos's army, and participated in the Battle of Manhattan, with Percy Jackson even saying to him: "You'll be up and fighting Titans in no time!" Though Damian disliked violence, the rallying was just what he needed to keep fighting until the end of the Second Titanomachy. During the Second Gigantomachy and conflict with Gaea, Damian was strangely absent; it was thought that Chiron had sent him away for protection, since meeting his genuine mother would have been more than he could handle. ''The New-Blood Child of the Earth Damian ends up going on a quest to investigate monster activity in Princeton, New Jersey, with the choice of two companions: Katie Gardner and Connor Stoll, both infamous among camp for their rivalry; upon arriving at Princeton, they discover a group of monsters (some familiar faces included) holding the mythical Pandora hostage, who as it turns out knew the way to a legendary treasure hoard that King Midas himself had stashed away centuries ago, and would give wealth and power to those who found it. Working together with Katie, Connor and Pandora, they evaded several traps, monsters, even including Echidna herself, still out and about after her encounter with Percy Jackson at the St. Louis Arch all that time ago; he even outwitted Khione, the Goddess of Snow that originally sided with Gaea during the Second Giant War. Eventually the quartet was led to Midas's treasure stash beneath the Fort Knox Gold Vault, where Pandora betrayed them to Echidna, revealing herself to be the real mastermind behind the monster and human alliances in the world and using the group to find her way to Midas's gold stash; after a lengthy battle, Damian defeated Pandora, only for her to escape, taunting him by saying "Still haven't figured out who your divine parent is, you idiot half-blood? Thought you would have known by now." (More Coming Soon) The Horror of Truth Heroes of Elysium Personality Inheriting the good parts of his parents' personality, Damian is quiet, peaceful, caring and often very serene; he dislikes fighting, although when push comes to shove he's not afraid to throw a few punches, but nevertheless he tries to avoid fighting whenever necessary. As a son of Gaea, he gets very touchy about his friends and those he considers family; if provoked by seeing someone close to him get treated in an unseemly way, Damian will race to protect them, and can often do so to the extreme if pushed that far. Although mildly comedic instances or jokes can make him laugh, Damian has demonstrated a sick sense of humor; one of his pranks on Drew Tanaka, Aphrodite's daughter, was placing a Komodo Dragon in the camp bathroom when he knew she was going to visit it, and he had quite the struggle containing his laughter after seeing her get chased by the lizard a few minutes later, and eventually burst into a laughing fit after dinner time when it was brought up by Piper McLean and Jason Grace, falling to the ground and rolling laughing. (More Coming Soon) Fatal Flaw Abilities *'Geokinesis''' - Due to his divine parent being Gaea, Damian is capable of manipulating the earth to his will, including stone, sand, dust, crystal, gemstone, metal, molten earth, soil and even glass; he can form them in to constructs, reshape them, and even manipulate the earth's structure on such a level that he could not only literally move a mountain (though this would exhaust him) and change coal into silver with little effort, but would be phyiscally incapable of death so long as he touched the earth, even in Olympus or Erebos. **'Ferrokinesis' - **'Magmakinesis' - **'Seismokinesis' - **'Gravikinesis' - **'Crystallikinesis' - *'Omnilingualism' - Relationships Friends Chiron= As the closest thing to a father figure he had, Damian and Chiron have a close bond, with Damian willing to share some of his darkest and most personal secrets (including his feelings for Silena Beauregard); he often approaches Chiron for advice on other matters. |-| Connor Stoll= |-| Katie Gardner= As one of his quest companions and closest friends, Damian is good friends with Katie, as he often stops by the camp store just to talk to her (as well as occasionally pick up something to gnaw on); he also thinks that her rivalry with the Stoll brothers stems from some unseen attraction, as she seems a little too hostile in his opinion. Rivals Drew Tanaka= Companions Tyson= |-| Ella= |-| Piper McLean= Love Interests Silena Beauregard= Though she never even saw him very often, Damian had a pretty big crush on Silena Beauregard when she was alive at camp - thus making her one of the biggest "what if"s he thinks about often in his life; he had numerous opportunities to approach her, but could never muster up the courage to talk to her, as her beauty, sweet personality and cabin mates always discouraged him from ever trying to start something new with her. When Silena started dating Charles Beckendorf, Damian was discouraged initially, as Silena really loved him; when Beckendorf died, however, Damian's mild jealousy quickly turned to sympathized pity, as it pained him greatly to see Silena this miserable. Though he wanted to say something, the impending battle in New York gave him little chance to say anything; and when Silena died in battle, Damian was devastated: he was lonely and depressed the whole trip back to Camp Half-Blood, and during dinner, Damian was off on his own, mourning Silena. Because Damian never got closure from his lack of answers, he is unable to move on after Silena's death. |-| Reyna Ramirez-Arellano= Gods Dionysus= |-| Gaea= |-| Artemis= |-| Posiedon= |-| Hades= |-| Zeus= |-| Chaos= Enemies Pandora= |-| Tartarus= |-| Gabe Ugliano= |-| Echidna= Trivia Category:Darth Phazon Category:Males Category:Demiprotogenoi Category:Greek Demiprogenoi Category:The New-Blood Series Category:Children of Gaia